


Sidereum Noctibus

by nightshade45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, angsty, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade45/pseuds/nightshade45
Summary: You just graduated a few months ago from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were at the top of your class, despite the raging battles of the First Wizarding War. You were especially good at Potions, making you close to a certain cloaked professor.When you get asked to get to come back and teach Charms, a secret gets revealed to the headmaster. What will happen when word gets out?(Check out the first comment on Chapter 3 for update.)





	1. Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! This is one of my first fics!! Hope you like it!!

There is a knock at your flat's door. That's odd, you think. You never get company. You straighten out your sweater, and go to the door. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Y/L/N. Mind if I come in?" Professor Dumbledore asks with a smile. You nod, having a confused look on your face. 

"What can I do for you, sir?" You inquire as you shut the door. You lead him into the small sitting room.

"Miss Y/L/N, the purpose of this visit is to offer you a job at Hogwarts. Being Charms professor." he explains. He is about to continue when a small cry comes from one of the two shut doors, which are bedrooms. You blush, excuse yourself, and go into the room. 

Your three month old daughter cries, tears spilling down her plump cheeks, her obsideon eyes resembling that of dark pools. You wrap her in her blanket, and pick her up, bringing her into the sitting room. You rock her back and forth, rubbing her back. The old professor gives you a strange look.

"Y/N, whose child is that?" he inquires curiously. You stop rocking.

"She's mine, Professor." You reply, looking up from your child. 

"How? You just graduated last June....oh, of course. A concealment charm." he says, and you nod, agreeing to the last bit. 

"Mind if I hold her?" he smiles, outstreching his arms. You nod, handing over your daughter. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Noctisa Stella, but I prefer to call her Tisa." You say, and the old man beams down at her. Tisa calms immediately, and opens her eyelids to reveal her black orbs. 

"A very interesting name. Latin origin, yes? Roughly translating to 'Night Stars'. Her eyes rivel the evening sky. Very familiar." he muses, stroking the side of her face. "Tell me, does Severus know?"

Your head snaps up, and goes ridged.

"How did you know?" You whisper, looking at your girl. The professor chuckles, and hands your child back. 

"Well, her eyes are a dead give away, and the fact that you had spent a lot of time with him the past two years." Dumbledore remarks, holding your gaze. 

"Perhaps we should invite him and the other professors to dinner, to welcome you." You immediately pick up what he is implying.

"Why, Professor? I highly doubt he'd want anything to do with Noctisa." You mutter, and he sighs.

"You don't know Severus like I do, Y/N. Oh, and please call me Albus." he says smiling, and apparates before you could say anything else.


	2. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of the dinner party! What will happen? What secrets will be revealed? And to who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up! Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but I had a ton of homework to do. Oh, and thank you to everyone everyone who has read the story and left Kudos!

It is the night of the dinner party, and you are requested to come early, and to bring Tisa. You are very nervous, but glad that your baby girl is going to be there. 

You style your hair, and put on a F/C witch's dress. You put Noctisa into a mint onsie, and wrap her in an evergreen blanket. You put on your black cloak, and put a matching knitted evergreen cap on Tisa. You grab your wand and Undetectable Enlargement Charm diaper bag (so helpful), and apparatedl to Dumbledore's house. You knock on the door, and Albus answers. 

"Ah, welcome F/N! Come in, come in." he motions you inside and takes your cloak. He leads you upstairs past the drawing room and kitchen, to a small bedroom.

"Is this sufficent for little Noctisa to sleep in?" Albus inquires, and you nod. You unwrap the blanket, placing it over her instead, as you lay her sleeping form on the bed. You also leave the the diaper bag in the room, and place a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart," you say, and leave with Albus. He brings you to the drawing room, and you two sit down.

"Anything to drink, Y/N?" he asks, walking over to a cabinet.

"Um, just a water, if you don't mind." you reply and he smiles, suddenly handing you a glass. You thank him, and you continue to chat. More people begin to arrive, but still no sign of the Potions Master. What are you doing? Why are you looking for him? 

Then there is a knock at the door. You quickly excuse yourself, and head in the direction of the bedroom. Tisa is still asleep, and you carefully pick her up. You rock her, for once calming yourself instead of her. After a few minutes, you are ready to go back downstairs. 

When you go back to the room, you notice that Severus is distracted with speaking to Minerva. You sigh in relief, until Dumbledore sees you. Oh crap.

"Severus, come, meet our new Charms professor. I assume you know F/N L/N." he motions for me to come over, and Severus' eyes widen at the sight of me. 

"Miss Koza." He greets brittly, grasping his drink tighter in his hand. 

"Professor Snape." you gulp, looking to the floor. You stand awkwardly until Albus calls for dinner. You all enter the dining room, and you notice that each place has a name tag. Albus.

You are seated next to Severus and Minerva, who sits at one of the heads of the table. Albus sits at the other side. You and Minerva make small talk, while you and Severus ignore each other. After dessert, you once again excuse yourself, figuring you'd better check on Noctisa.

When you get up there, you hear her crys. You hurry to the room, and open the door, only to shut it quickly. You check the time, and according to it she shouldn't be hungry. You check her diaper, and sure enough it was wet. 

You change her quickly, and rock her. You kiss her head, whilst rubbing her back. She calms down, but still stays awake. You decide to stay with her until she falls back asleep. Ten minutes pass, but she refuses to sleep. You continue to rock her until you hear the door open. 

"Y/N?" Severus asks, opening the door. Your eyes grow wide, and so does his when he sees the baby in your arms. Tears begin to spill down your cheeks. Severus walks over to you and carefully sit down.

"Who's child is that?" he asks slowly. You cry harder. You hold Noctisa closer to you. 

"Sh-she's mine." you stammer, and Severus' Occulmency fades, revealing shock and confusion on his face. Then the words start to spill from your mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Severus! She's ours. Yours and mine. I had her in late June, soon after I graduated. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't allow me to keep her. I'm just so sorry!" you blubber. He puts his arm around you.

"Ours?" he asks, and you nod. You feel his hand under your chin, and he lifts it up so you can meet his gaze. There are tears in his eyes as well. 

"You should have told me, Y/N. I wouldn't have ended our relationship, and I didn't want to in the first place. With everything going on, I justed wanted to protect you. I still love you." he explains. You cry harder, but with tears of joy. He wraps his arms around you when you respond with "I love you too".

You stay up in the room for the rest of the evening, and he asks you all about Tisa. He smiles when he finds out that she has his eyes, and he loves her name as well. He asks if you could start over, and you think that is a grand idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, feel free to leave comments! I would love to here from you guys!!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Epilogue! Hope you enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I had a really busy weekend. Thank you to all who have left Kudos and Comments!

"Noctisa Snape." Minerva calls out. Your daughter walks up to Professor McGonagall and sits down on the stool. Whispers fly around the Great Hall, especially among the Slytherins. 

You grasp Severus' hand under the table, and he holds yours tighter. You had married a year after he found out about Tisa, and you began to work as Charms professor. The faculty of Hogwarts knows of your little family, but none of the students do (according to Severus, it is "none of their bloody business").

You always wondered what this day would be like. You, a Y/H, and Severus a Slytherin. To be frank, you actually had arguments over it. You wonder what the hat is going to choose.

"Better be....Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yells, and said house hesitates, but claps for their new student. You look over at Sev to see that you both share the same confused expression. What in the name of Merlin?

You both look to Dumbledore, and he simply gives you both a wink. When you question him later on the subject, he explains that so far, the Sorting Hat has only made seven mistakes whilst at Hogwarts. One of which was putting Severus in Slytherin. 

"After all this time, he was supposed to be in different house?" you ask.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments! Would love to hear from you guys! :)


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dueling Club and fluff for you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a ton of stuff to do! I hope you like the chapter!

"Let's have a volunteer pair. Um, Malfoy, Snape, get on up here." Lockhart says. Your eyes widen. Tisa is talented, you mean, her parents are professors, but against a second year?

Severus is about to interject, but you place a hand on his shoulder. He looks at you, enraged. You give him a pleading look. He calms as Tisa and Malfoy bow, you give her a wink. She gives you a nervous smile. 

"Now, only disarming spells, and nothing else." Lockhart states, and counts back from three.

"Expelliarmus!" Tisa screams, and Malfoy gets knocked back, his wand flying from his grip. You feel great pride, and Severus has a ghost of a smile on his lips. Malfoy gets up, angered at being bested by a first year. 

"Flipendo!" he yells.

"Protego!" Tisa replys, and you see looks of shock on both Malfoy's and Lockhart's faces. What can you say? You taught your girl well.

"Reducto!" Malfoy bellows, and Tisa flys back. She slams down hard, and doesn't get back up. Both you and Severus run over to her. You both kneel down, and you take her in your arms. Again, whispers fly around the room. The students know of Tisa and Severus, but not of you. 

"Noctisa?" Severus asks, but she doesn't respond.

"Tisa, darling, can you hear us?" You ask, and touch the side of her face.

"Mum? Dad? I'm sorry, the spell was too quick. I couldn't-" she begins, but you silence her. You hug Tisa, and she returns it. You look over to your husband, his face a battlefield of relief and rage. He stands up, turning to Malfoy. 

"Malfoy!" he spits. "Are you deaf?! Disarming charms only. Detention with Lockhart for two weeks."

You help Tisa up, and she leans into you. You decide to take her to your and Sev's shared quarters, because you could see him disbanding the club. You two walk down to the dungeons, and you hear some Slytherins behind you from the club. You unlock the door, and you sit her down on the sofa. You light the fire, and get her some tea. 

"Mum, don't you think you're overeacting?" Noctisa asks as you hand her the tea. You almost answer, until Severus opens the door. He rushes to your daughter and wraps her in a hug.

"Tisa, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asks, placing his hands on either side of her face. She smiles. 

"Honestly, Dad, I'm fine. No need to worry." she says, but he gives her a skeptical look. He gets up, and grabs a small green bottle. He sits next to her, and you sit on her other side.

"Just a simple healing potion." He says, and she drinks it. You both hug her, and she sighs, hugging you both back. Then there is a knock at the door. 

"I got it," you say. You open it to find Harry Potter.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. How may I help you?" You ask. He looks down, but you can see the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I was wondering, is Noctisa here?" He inquires, looking up. You nod, and call for your daughter. She comes to your side, and smiles at Potter.

"Hello, Harry! What's up?" she greets, and he fidgets with his robe. 

"Hi, Tis. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Fine, thanks." she responds, and she blushes a little.

"I was thinking, well, if you want to, maybe walk to dinner with me?" he stutters. You smile, and Tisa does as well.

"Of course, Harry." she says. They take hands, and with that, they leave. You look behind to see Severus with a confused look on his face. 

"Did Potter just call my daughter 'Tis'? And where are they going?" Sev asks, striding to the door. You laugh, and stop him. He gives you a bewildered look.

"Just leave them alone to let it grow, Sev." You say, and kiss him passionately. He returns it, until he suddenly pulls you away. 

"To grow?" he hisses, and rushes to the door. You laugh as you hear him bellow 'Potter!'. You are going to have a lot ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked my story! Don't be afraid to leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Sidereum Noctibus! I will be trying to post every few days! Feel free to leave comments, I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
